


na ako'y sa iyo at ika'y akin lamang

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, Implied Mpreg, M/M, family au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: ayaw ni kyungsoo ng flowers at balloons.





	na ako'y sa iyo at ika'y akin lamang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> para sayo to rian! sana magustuhan mo mahal na mahal ko to shet lang!!!

“daddy?” hila ni kyungin sa laylayan ng damit ng tatay. “will we buy daddy soo ng balloons and flowers?”

naglalakad ang mag-ama sa parke matapos bumili ng dirty ice-cream. “naku, anak, ayaw ng daddy soo mo ng balloons.”

“eh di bili po tayo flowers for him.”

buti na lang nasa cup ang dirty ice-cream na binili nila dahil kung hindi, marahil natunaw na ito sa kamay ni jongin at sa kamay ng anak niya na hindi pa rin ito kinakain.

natawa si jongin at tinapunan ng tingin ang anak niyang nakatitig sa kanya at naghihintay sa kanyang sagot. “alam mo anak, ginawa ko rin yan noon sa daddy soo mo.”

“kasi po valentines day?”

“di lang sa valentines day.” natatawang inaalala ni jongin ang nakaraan. “sa maraming pagkakataon panay kulit ko sa daddy soo mo. ang sungit kasi niyan noon.”

tumawa si kyungin at sinimulan nang kainin ang ice-cream niya na nasa maliit na green plastic cup. “di naman po masungit si daddy soo eh. he’s so pretty po kaya like me.”

lalong natawa si jongin sa sinabi ng anak kaya naman nang makarating sa pwesto nila sa parke under the shade of a big tree sa quezon city circle ay nadatnan nila si kyungsoo na naghihintay sa kanila habang hawak hawak ang slr na camera.

“daddy soo!” sigaw ng anak sabay kuha ng litrato sa kanila. di pa ready si jongin pero nakuha na ang nakuhaan. di bale si kyungsoo lang naman iyon. tinabi muna ni kyungsoo ang camera nila bago tumakbo si kyungin kay kyungsoo at sinubuan ng ice-cream. sa larawang ito, napangiti ng malapad si jongin at tumabi sa asawa. “daddy, sabi ni daddy ni you’re masungit daw before.”

kumanlong si kyungin sa kanlungan ni kyungsoo habang kumakain ng ice cream. hinawi ni kyungsoo ang buhok ng anak nang maya’t-maya ay kumuha ng sanrio para tirintasin ang buhok nito.

“ano na naman pinagsasasabi mo sa anak natin?” taas kilay na nagtanong si kyungsoo kay jongin na biglang pinasok ang isang kutsarita ng ice-cream sa bibig nito.

ngumiti si jongin at sumagot ng, “sabi ko sa kanya fairy ka talaga.”

“daddy is a fairy???” inosenteng tanong ni kyungin na may halong gulat. nanlaki ang mga mata nito na kapareha ng mga mata ni kyungsoo. “daddy, you’re a fairy? is that true? that’s why you’re so pretty?”

kinurot ni kyungsoo ang braso ng asawa at napa-aray ng malakas si jongin at ngumuso nang bumitaw na si kyungsoo sa balat niyang namumula na.

“kyungin, what if I’m a fairy?” ginatungan naman ni kyungsoo kaya natawa muli si jongin. walang araw talaga na hindi siya natatawa sa makulit at mapang-asar din niyang asawa.

binaba ni kyungin ang ice cream niya at kinulong ang mga pisngi ni kyungsoo ng malalamig na mga palad niya. “if you’re a fairy, then I’m a fairy too and we’re both maganda!” palapak ni kyungin sa mukha ng daddy niya na ikinagulat ni kyungsoo pero kiniliti na lang niya ang tatlong taon nilang anak ni jongin at pinugpog ng halik sa mukha.

“mana ka talaga sa akin, cute na maganda pa.”

nang makahinto sa pagtawa ang anak at bumalik ito sa pagkain ng ice cream, hinarap muli ni kyungsoo si jongin. “ano nga sabi mo sa kanya? anong masungit? san banda?”

“wala. nagpapabili kasi si kyungin ng balloons at flowers. bigyan ka daw naming kasi valentines day. tapos ayun sabi ko sa kanya madalas kita dalhan noon kaso masungit ka.”

“ah, yun ba. kyungin? masungit ba ako?” ngiti niya rito.

umiling ang bata. “nope. you’re so sweet po kaya and you love me.”

“good girl.” tapik niya sa ulo ng anak at tumingin kay jongin. “pero alam mo--“ tingin ulit kay kyungin. “masungit ako dati sa daddy nini mo. pano ba naman kasi, lagi ako ginugulo sa opisina.”

“then what happened?” tinitirintas na ni kyungsoo ang buhok ni kyungin habang inuubos nito ang ice cream.

“anak, si daddy soo mo kasi sobrang tahimik tapos isnabero. di namamansin kapag nag-googood morning at hello ako sa kanya kapag nakakasalubong ko.”

“daddy soo, why you do that?”

“honey, it’s because I’m not that friendly.”

“but daddy ni is nice tho.”

humalik na lang si jongin sa pisngi ng anak at natatawa. “okay lang yun anak, si daddy soo mo kasi noon choosy sa friends.”

“tapos, si daddy ni mo panay na kulit sa akin. pupunta sa opisina tapos magpapapansin. bibigyan ako knock knock jokes di naman funny.”

“uy, nakakatawa kaya knock knock jokes ko. ikaw lang di tumatawa sa department niyo no.”

“corny mo kase.” irap ni kyungsoo.

“corny pero inasawa mo.” asar ni jongin sa asawa habang dinudutdot ang kili-kili ni kyungsoo.

nagpupumiglas ang lalaki. “jongin ano ba? nagugulo yung buhok ng anak mo.”

“then what’s next daddies?” nagmamadaling demand ni kyungin.

“tapos anak, kinuha ko email ng daddy mo. kinulit ko sa hangouts. chinachat ko kaso di pa rin ako pinapansin. sunod nun, dinadalhan ko na lagi ng flowers. iiwan ko sa desk niya araw-araw kasi may nadadaanan akong flower shop pag papasok sa opisina.”

“then why can’t we buy daddy soo flowers anymore?”

tumawa si kyungsoo this time at inayos ang natapos na na braided hair ng anak. inayos nito ang bangs nito sunod. “kasi, allergic ako sa flowers.”

“binibigay ng daddy mo yung mga bulaklak sa iba.” naaalala pa rin ni jongin yung pagkasawi niya nung malaman niya na binibigay lang ni kyungsoo yung mga binibigay niya sa kanya.

“pero I like flowers kyungin. kung hindi lang ako allergic siguro uutusan ko si daddy mo bilhan ako araw araw ng flowers.”

dinampian ng halik ni jongin ang ulo ng asawa at hinawakan sa beywang.

“how about balloons?”

“nung valentines day binilhan ko ng one dozen of balloons si daddy mo tapos nagalit sa akin.”

“why?”

nag-ngitian ang mag-asawa. “kasi anak--“ natawa sila pareho bigla.

“pano ba natin ipapaliwanag kay kyungin, asawa ko?” tanong ni jongin at ngumingisi. tinapon na muna niya ang ubos na cups ng ice cream nila. 

“kasi sabi ko, ‘ano? gusto mo ba liparin ako?’” umpisa ni kyungsoo. “sabi ko, ang liit liit ko na nga binigyan mo pa ko balloons, pano pag nilipad ako eh di wala na ako? ayaw mo na ba sa akin? gusto mo ba lumipad na ako?”

naguluhan si kyungin pero panay ang bungisngis ng mag-asawa. no wonder tinadhana sila para sa isa’t-isa. parehong may sayad.

“di ko po maintindihan, daddies.”

“ay basta anak, ayaw ko ng balloons. it’s so cheap and liliit lang yun. di siya everlasting. so di ko gusto yung balloons.” maikling explanation ni kyungsoo sa anak.

“bakit po? cute naman po yung balloons, daddy.”

“ayaw ko pa din ng balloons. kapag binigyan ako ng daddy ni mo, puputukin ko lang yun.” sagot niya nang nakanguso.

“so what happened po?”

“hm…” napaisip si jongin. “nung nagalit daddy soo mo, nagulat ako. pero natawa ako sa dahilan niya. liliparin daw kase siya ng balloon na binili ko.”

“why he liliparin?”

“kasi, daddy soo is small and short.” si kyungsoo mismo ang nagsabi nito. proud at nakangiti.

“ah.” pindot ni kyungin sa labi niya at tumango.

“pagkatapos nun, nagtampo si daddy mo tapos sinundan ko kahit mas malayo yung bahay niya kesa sa akin. sinundan ko si daddy mo hanggang sa bahay niya kasi nagtatampo ayaw tanggapin sorry ko. naasar kasi siya sa balloons ko.”

“tapos kinabukasan di pumasok si daddy ni mo sa trabaho. nag-alala ako kasi baka napano na siya.” masayang pagkukwento ng dalawa.

“tinawagan ako ng daddy soo mo. nag-sorry siya tapos tinanong ako ano nangyari sa akin. sabi ko may lagnat ako. yung daddy mo naman pinuntahan ako sa bahay tapos nagalit ulit kasi di naman talaga ako nagkasakit. di ko rin naman alam na pupunta siya sa bahay.”

“pinagpiyestahan ako ng mga tita mo tsaka ng lolo’t lola mo. kung anu-ano pinagsasasabi sa akin tungkol sa daddy ni mo.”

“simula nun, pinapansin na ako ng daddy soo mo sa opisina. naging close na kami.”

“tapos pumunta sa bahay namin nagpaalam kay lolo at lola mo na ligawan ako.”

“naku, kyungin, yung daddy mo ang bilis na fall sa akin!”

hinampas ni kyungsoo ang braso ni jongin. “oy hindi ah. matagal kaya.”

“huli ka na, type mo daw ako umpisa pa lang sabi sa akin ng boss mo.”

“ano yan? bakit di mo yan sinasabi sa akin?”

binelatan ni jongin ang asawa at tila uusok na ang ilong ni kyungsoo nang sumimangot ito sa kanya. hahampas n asana ulit to sa kanya pero buti na lang nag-demand si kyungin na tapusin na ang story nila.

“di ko na binilhan daddy mo ng flowers at balloons. pagkain gusto ng daddy mo. lagi ko nililibre ng taho tsaka kutsinta masaya na siya.”

“I love taho. it’s sweet.” bungisngis ni kyungin.

“sabi ko sa daddy mo sa jeep, “I love you” dun ko siya niligawan tapos hinampas ako ng malakas nagtinginan yung mga pasahero sa jeep sa amin.”

“ikaw naman kasi, sa lahat ng lugar, sa jeep mo pa sinabi.”

binangga ni jongin ang balikat sa asawa. “ano nga ulit sagot mo sa akin nun?”

namula ang mga pisngi ni kyungsoo sabay sa pag-ihip ng hangin. “di ko matandaan.”

“sinungaling. dali, ano nga yun?”

bumuntong hininga si kyungsoo at bumulong, “akin ka na lang.”

“ano ulit?”

“akin ka na lang din, jongin.” bulong niya muli sabay tago sa mukha niya sa balikat ni kyungin. “anak, inaasar na ako ng daddy mo.”

humalakhak si jongin at kinuha na lang ni kyungsoo ang baon nilang sandwich sa basket na dala nila.

“daddies are love!”

tiningnan ni kyungsoo ang anak at napangiti at ‘aww’ dito. “I love rin anak.”

“I love you fairy daddy soo!”

nagyakapan ang mag-ama. “mukha ba talaga akong fairy?”

“you are!” walang maliw sa pagtango ng ulo si kyungin. malapad ang ngiti nito na maihahalintulad kay jongin.

“ano gusto ng baby ko, bibilin ni daddy.” nguso ni kyungsoo sa anak habang pinaglalaruan ang pisngi nito.

“just buy me flowers and a balloon then.”

sa tabi, tahimik lang na pinapanood ni jongin ang anak at ang asawa niya. parang kalian lang ubod ng sungit ni kyungsoo sa kanya, pero ngayon, suot na nito ang bigay niyang singsing sa kanyang kamay at nabiyayaan pa sila ng isang napakagandang anak.

“mahal? mahal?” tawag ni kyungsoo. naputol ang pinag-iisip ni jongin at nginitian ang dalawa.

“ano yun?” tanong niya.

“sabi ko, mahal kita.” ngiting maganda ni kyungsoo ang bumungad kay jongin. akala niya kung ano na pero pumitik ang puso niya sa dibdib. reflex na ata ng puso niya yun sa tuwing sinasabi ni kyungsoo na mahal siya nito.

tiningnan ni jongin ang asawa ng taimtim at ginuhit ang mga mata sa magagandang pares ng mata at labi nito. magkalapit na rin ang mga mukha nila pero bago pa nakawan ni jongin ng halik ang asawa ay pinagdikit na ni kyungin ang kanilang mga ulo upang ang kanilang mga labi ay magdikit.

“daddies’ kiss!” tuwang-tuwa si kyungin sa ginawa at nang magkalayo ang mga labi nila ay nagtawanan ang mag-asawa at sabay na pinugpog ng halik ang kanilang unica hija at nag-picture taking ng sandamukal from silly faces na pose to a sweet one kung saan parehong kiniss ng mag-asawa ang magkabilang pisngi ni kyungin.

pasilip lang ito sa buhay mag-asawa ni jongin kim at kyungsoo kim dahil wala atang katapusan ang lambingan nilang mag-asawa. silip lang dahil kung bubuuin pa, aba’y nobela na ang kwentong ito.

 

 

 

epilogue

 

pumatak na ang 5:30 pm. uwian na. sa wakas.

nagpaalam na si kyungsoo sa mga kaopisina at sinuot ang backpack bago lumabas sa opisina nila. nasa third floor si kyungsoo at pababa na rin ang iba galing sa fourth floor. maingay sa ibaba pero wala naman pakialam si kyungsoo most of the time. di siya uchusero gaya ng iba. basta ang alam niya uwian na.

pero bago ba makatuntong sa first floor ay laking gulat niya na sa paanan ng hagdan ay naroroon si jongin na akala niya ay nag-sick leave dahil masama ang pakiramdam pero nandun siya sa ibaba naka-abang, nakatingala sa kanya. may magandang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi na oo ikinakahina ng buong katawan ni kyungsoo sa tuwing nakikita niya.

at oo matagal na sila at alam naman yun ng buong kumpanya na pinagtatrabahuhan nila.

ayaw na bumaba ni kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya sa lahat na nasa kanya ang atensyon ng marami. pero nandun si jongin sa baba, may hawak na box na may laman na cupcakes sa loob. at bukod rito, kinakabahan na siya at nanlalamig dahil sa bawat cupcake na nasa loob ng box ay may isang letrang katumbas na nakasulat sa tuktok na ito.

‘MARRY ME SOO?’

at sa gitna ng mga cupcakes na ‘ME’ at ‘SOO’ ay naroroon ang singsing na nakapaloob sa bukas na velvet box na lalagyan nito.

papansin talaga si jongin kahit kalian at naiiyak na si kyungsoo. gusto na niya bumalik ulit sa opisina at magkulong roon pero nasa tabi na rin niya ang mga katrabaho niya at chinicheer siya na bumaba na at sagutin si jongin.

“soo, mahal na mahal kita kahit ang sungit mo sa akin. iyong-iyo na ako, soo. pakasalan mo na ako.” sambit ni jongin at nag-yiieee ang mga tao sa paligid nila.

halatang vinivideohan pa ng kaibigan ni jongin na si sehun ang pangyayari.

lumuhod si jongin at nagsusumamo sa kanya. “soo? mahal kita. sobra. will you marry me?”

dahil hiyang hiya na si kyungsoo, madali siyang bumaba at kinuha ang singsing sa box at sinuot ito sa daliri niya. “uwi na tayo, ni. oo na papakasalan kita. uwi na tayo, naiiyak na ako.” pulang pula ang mukhang mukha ni kyungsoo.

nagpalakpakan ang lahat at natatawa sa ginawa ng isnaberong si kyungsoo. pero di naman talaga siya masungit o isnabero, mahiyain lang talaga siya.

pero dahil kay jongin, mas humahaba na ang exposure niya sa tao at mas nakikita na ng lahat kung gaano ka-cute ito.

matapos takpan ang box ng cupcakes ni jongin ay hinalikan niya ang noo ni kyungsoo at ang mga labi nito.

tinakpan ni kyungsoo ang mukha at hinila si jongin palabas ng building. panay pa rin ang hiyaw ng iba sa kanila pero habang mahigpit na nakahawak sa braso ni jongin ay hinila niya ito para halikan sa labi. minsan lang siya gumawa ng bold move in public, pero mahal na mahal niya rin si jongin dahil sa totoo niyan ay gusto rin niya isigaw sa mundo na kanyang kanya na talaga si jongin kim at hindi na siya makapaghintay pa na palitan ang apelyido niya para siya’y maging kyungsoo kim na officially.

“halika na jongin, uwi na tayo.” atat niyang sabi habang namumula. samantalang si jongin, pinugpog pa niya lalo ng halik ang lalaki bago humayo papalayo sa building nila.

at sa araw rin na iyon, dinala ni jongin si kyungsoo sa isang apartment na kung saan dun na raw sila maninirahan at uuwi araw-araw--ang unang tahanan nila bago ang pinakahihintay na kasalan.

**Author's Note:**

> CUTIE NILA NO???? HUHUHU
> 
> kapag may mali im zo zorry im zo tamad to edit huhu


End file.
